La fe es lo último que muere
by Miss Wong
Summary: Después de haberse unido a Aogiri, Hinami propicia un breve encuentro con Touka para hablar sobre lo sucedido y sobre Kaneki, incluso si ambas escogieron caminos diferentes. Situado en tg:RE. One-shot.


**«La fe es lo último que muere** »

Todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** Después de haberse unido a Aogiri, Hinami propicia un breve encuentro con Touka para hablar sobre lo sucedido y sobre Kaneki, incluso si ambas escogieron caminos diferentes. Situado en tg:RE.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _OMG._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

La noche es oscura y repleta de terrores.

Hinami se lo repite a si misma constantemente, una frase amarga que leyó dentro de un libro amargo y se pregunta desde cuando su gusto literario cambió de esa manera, de leer historias repletas de esperanza a adentrarse en personajes que caen como palomas y sufren como puercos camino al matadero, pero Hinami siempre tuvo la teoría de que eres lo que lees. Hinami ya no es felicidad, pasos acelerados camino a una biblioteca y ojos curiosos aprendiendo nuevas palabras (—hermano, ¿cómo se lee esto?). Ahora solo queda soledad, libros amargos como su espíritu porque las historias felices dejaron de tener sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Además, cae ceniza del cielo.

(pero no es ceniza realmente).

Pequeñas partículas cristalinas que se derriten al tocar débilmente la piel de sus manos, posándose sobre la punta de su nariz como una tierna mariposa de primavera. Con el paso del tiempo Hinami aprendió que es divertido cambiar el nombre de las cosas transformándolas en cosas que no son, porque si Hinami realmente creyera que lo que cae sobre su piel es nieve y no ceniza, habría deseado que los copos no se derritieran tan fácilmente al contacto con su piel, habría deseado que la envolvieran en un abrazo mortífero y helado, congelando cada fibra de su cuerpo, arrastrándola hacia un sueño profundo como aquella princesa de hielo que hivernó durante cien años en un libro que leyó de pequeña.

La nieve es ceniza pero, por más que lo intente, la muchacha—no, mujer—que se halla frente a ella no puede cambiar de forma, Hinami no logra alterar su imagen y luce tan quieta como una roca, silenciosa como un pequeño conejo blanco.

Hinami mantiene sus ojos extraviados en el húmedo suelo del callejón, sus manos unidas y nudillos tan blancos que parecen desaparecer. Es absurdo incluso para ella, Eto la habría regañado de tan solo verla. ¿Cómo podía agachar la cabeza de aquella forma? No, eso no era correcto, en lo absoluto. Sus ojos tristes y expresión sumisa resultaron ser un verdadero fastidio para Eto la primera vez que entró en Aogiri.

Con la gracia de una bailarina se acercó, sonriente, mientras las lágrimas de Hinami caían vergonzosas sobre sus mejillas. Sus dedos albinos sostuvieron su mentón, alzándolo, y su rostro cubierto de vendas… su ojo carmesí brillando al igual que un rubí… todo en ella se vió aterrador y fascinante a la vez. Como una diosa.

 _"¿Por qué agachas tu rostro de esa manera?"_

¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? Hinami la observó, temerosa, pero Eto se adelantó a los hechos apartando los mechones rebeldes de un flequillo que llevaba tiempo sin cortar.

 _"¿A caso eres una esclava, niña?"_ preguntó. _"Te ves muy bonita para ser una esclava, eres como una muñeca… sí, una muñeca, rota y sin dueño junto a un rincón. Pero no te preocupes, yo te peinaré y te vestiré y serás la muñeca más bonita de todas. Pero estás en Aogiri ahora y nosotros no somos esclavos, tampoco somos muñecos… los hijos de Dios no eran basura, eran príncipes. Así que alza la mirada y camina con la cabeza en alto, porque eres una princesa ahora. Demuéstrame que puedes reinar."_

Las palabras de Eto reverberan en su mente pero Hinami no encuentra el valor, sus manos tiemblan y durante un instante se siente la peor basura del mundo. Puede sentir la inquieta respiración de Ayato a pocos pasos de ella y la tensión del momento no apacigua sus incontrolables temblores. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que la vio, desde que ambos lo hicieron.

Pero Touka luce demasiado tranquila y, solo entonces, Hinami descubre cuanto ha cambiado.

Todos lo habían hecho.

—Esto es absurdo —Ayato resopla, irritado y vestido de negro, su espalda apoyada contra la pared más cercana y sus manos escondidas en su abrigo, no luce muy contento, pero sus ojos están fijos en la espalda rígida de Hinami—. Tenemos que irnos.

La joven suspira y se voltea ligeramente, suplicante.

—Solo un momento…

La mirada de ambos no pasa desapercibida para Touka, el silencio reinando dentro del oscuro callejón y durante un breve instante piensa que la situación—a pesar de ser terriblemente deprimente—es muy irónica y graciosa. ¿Quién lo diría? Dos personas de las cuales ella solía cuidar intercambiando palabras con una naturalidad y familiaridad que la asombran, especialmente cuando Ayato suspira y no replica, como si la petición de Hinami fuera algo a tomar en consideración. Algo importante.

—Date prisa —murmura entre dientes, irritado, y se aparta del paredón para abandonar el callejón, custodiando la estrecha entrada y otorgándoles algo de intimidad, su hermano pasa a su lado y ambos intercambian una fugaz mirada.

El silencio reina nuevamente y Touka sabe que debe ser ella la primera en romper el hielo, que Hinami puede lucir como toda una señorita ahora pero dentro de su alma aún vive una niña, su corazón de pajarito encerrado en una jaula de la que Touka desea liberarla desesperadamente, pero Hinami no espera ser salvada. Al igual que Kaneki, Hinami desea ser una heroína.

Son demasiado similares.

—Me sorprendí cuando supe que querías verme.

Hinami no responde, ojos cristalizados sobre el pavimento bajo sus pequeños pies como si estuvieran regañándola por la peor de las travesuras. En otra ocasión Touka habría llorado, la habría tomado del brazo ferozmente para encerrarla nuevamente en su habitación y sus gritos histéricos habrían perturbado al mismísimo infierno porque Touka ha aprendido a vivir sola y a pesar de todo aún le aterra. Perder a Kaneki había sido lo suficientemente doloroso y el puñal que Hinami clavó en su pecho aquella noche de lluvia permaneció estancado en su corazón durante mucho tiempo. Fue la primera vez que discutieron, la primera vez que Yomo se quedó sin palabras y de la boca de Hinami salieron muchas, pequeñas cuchillas que desgarraron su pecho cuando repentinamente y sin avisar, Hinami creció. Tal y como lo hizo su propio hermano, abandonándola, y ahora Hinami seguía sus mismos pasos.

 _"¿Qué has dicho?"_ Había preguntado sin aliento, la cafetería sumida en un profundo silencio mientras las lágrimas de Hinami caían como pétalos marchitos.

En ningún instante la niña se acobardó.

 _"¡Tu nunca quieres hacer nada, tu no te preocupas por mi hermano! ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es preparar café todo el día mientras él está sufriendo!"_

Esa fue su frase célebre aquella noche. Y Touka lloró, lloró mucho. La manera en que Hinami aferraba entre sus manos aquella estúpida tarjeta con un número telefónico grabado, rebelándose ante una idea que Touka creyó sería la mejor para todos, lo que Yoshimura habría deseado. Pero, nuevamente, el destino se empeñaba en contradecir sus convicciones. Touka aprovecha el silencio para observarla detalladamente. Alta, casi tan alta como ella, con mejillas sonrojadas y adornada en un vestido púrpura, una capa marrón abrigándola del frío. Luce como una muñeca.

—Lo sé —susurra Hinami, sin alzar el rostro.

—¿Por qué querías verme? —pregunta Touka, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, abrigándose del frío y de los ojos tristes de Hinami—. Creí que te habías marchado para no volver.

—Nunca he dicho que voy a regresar —dice, y sus palabras que no pretenden ser groseras vuelven a abrir una herida en Touka, en su _hermana mayor_ —. Solo… quería verte.

Touka asiente, apretando los puños.

—Bien. Aquí estoy —responde, y la situación es tan incómoda que Hinami desea huir.

Pero alza la mirada, dudosa, e inspecciona a Touka sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Quiere decirlo, necesita decirlo… pero sus labios murmuran lo primero que se le ocurre.

—Te ves más alta.

Touka desea sonreír, desea burlarse y negarse y admitir que solo se ve alta gracias a sus zapatos, que aún es pequeña y desea que Hinami también lo sea, que regrese a la cafetería y tome su mano y pida un nuevo libro y que todo sea como antes.

—Tu también —contesta, intentando ser amigable—. A puesto a que ya no debes trepar sobre una silla para recoger libros en las estanterías.

Allí, parada con sus manos unidas y cabeza inclinada, Touka no puede evitar notar lo indefensa que se ve, como una burbuja de jabón propensa a explotar en cualquier instante.

—Bueno —admite, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es como si tuviéramos muchos libros allí —y la mención de aquél horrible lugar provocan en Touka nauseas incontrolables—, pero Ayato siempre se las ingenia para traerme algo nuevo que leer.

 _Y Eto_ , piensa Hinami, _Eto me dispara con palabras._ Pero no lo dice.

Touka no sonríe, ni siquiera al oír sobre la extraña amabilidad de su hermano menor.

—¿Cómo es? —es lo único que puede preguntar y ahora es Touka quien mantiene la vista fija en el pavimento.

Hinami no necesita preguntar el _qué_ , pues sabe exactamente a qué se refiere.

—Aterrador —dice, y recuerda lo mucho que lloró la primera vez que llegó, y recuerda la expresión irritada de Ayato y las risas que surgieron después, entonces Hinami sonríe un poco—. Pero no es tan malo. He hecho buenos amigos, me tratan bien.

A diferencia de Kaneki, Hinami no sostiene su mentón a la hora de mentir y Touka busca desesperadamente un indicio en cada partícula de su cuerpo de que todo es una mentira, de que no está diciendo la verdad y que sus ojos claman por un _déjame regresar, por favor, déjame regresar…_

Pero no hay nada, solo un pequeño moretón en su muñeca derecha pobremente cubierto bajo la capa marrón. Touka contiene el impulso de apretar los puños, pero su boca no refrena su lengua.

—Sí, puedo ver lo bien que te tratan…

Hinami suspira, sosteniendo el borde de la capa para ocultar su herida más reciente.

Su voz ya no se oye infantil.

—Soy fuerte ahora, Touka —dice en su defensa.

Deja vu.

—Suenas como él.

Pero Hinami no se enfada por su comentario. Alza la mirada, culpable, y por un momento Touka recobra esperanzas. Que abandone ese maldito lugar y regrese a su lado, a casa, donde realmente pertenece, rodeada de cafés y libros y Touka está dispuesta a comprar otro jodido pájaro cantor si eso significa tenerla a su lado nuevamente. Durante un instante Touka quiere adelantarse, pero Hinami habla primero.

—Lo siento —susurra, bajo la pobre iluminación del callejón sus ojos brillan, impenetrables—. Lo siento mucho, todo lo que he dicho esa noche... lo siento.

Touka no responde y sus ojos se cierran durante un momento deseando retroceder el tiempo, deseando haber hecho algo antes de que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para que ellos se la llevaran, porque su corazón es demasiado puro como para permanecer en ese horrible lugar y Touka teme que se corrompa. En Kaneki conoció la bondad y la torpeza y en sus ojos también encontró el dolor y la crueldad, Touka no está segura si podrá soportarlo otra vez, porque a pesar de que los ojos de Hinami lucen fríos y tristes—muertos, marchitos—tal vez es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se transformen en algo más y Touka no está preparada.

No lo está.

—No quise herirte —continua ella—. Yo... debí entender, se que tu también te preocupas por él y... se que todos queremos lo mejor y yo... yo...

—Regresa.

La voz inaudible de Touka provoca en Hinami una amargura aterradora. La conoce, tan solo han pasado dos años y aún así no ha dejado de conocerla, sabe que su honestidad es pura como el oro y cálida como una pluma, sabe que sus palabras ruegan y suplican e Hinami cierra los ojos, conteniéndose, porque su cuerpo y su alma se hallan divididos en dos grandes mitades: su hogar, la cafetería, sus libros, Yomo, el calor de una familia...

... y Kaneki.

Su hermano.

Hinami lo sabe. Lo supo mientras sostenía firmemente la tarjeta que Eto le dio con mucha amabilidad escondiendo una doble intención que Hinami no comprendió mucho tiempo después. Los rumores corrían a flor de piel y las últimas novedades de su hermano le impidieron dormir durante las noches. Él sufría, estaba sufriendo... e Hinami no podía hacer nada. Eto lo sabía e Hinami no se siente avergonzada de admitir que su amor por Kaneki fue tan manipulable como una marioneta, que sus "no hay nada que puedas hacer por él" en realidad escondían un "únete a mi" que Hinami no dudó en seguir simplemente por el hecho de querer sentirse útil. Touka preparaba café, Yomo la ayudaba, Anteiku estaba roto... Kaneki sufría e Hinami simplemente leía libros, inútil como la estúpida niña que siempre fue.

Inútil, intútil... estúpida niña a la que siempre deben salvar.

Su hermano nunca la había abandonado, cargó con mil demonios en su cabeza y aún así se tomaba su tiempo para cortar su cabello, leer un libro juntos, ignorar a los demás con amargura para sonreírle como al mayor de sus tesoros. Hinami fue luz cuando Kaneki era oscuridad y si estar dentro de Aogiri le proporciona los medios necesarios para acercarse a él de una manera u otra... no puede abandonarlo. Simplemente no puede.

La muchacha cierra los ojos, una tentación a la que no desea caer por nada del mundo.

—No puedo.

—Hinami-

—Él me necesita —susurra, y su revelación le impide a Touka continuar. Hinami mantiene sus ojos cerrados—. Me necesita, y no voy a abandonarlo.

Touka se siente culpable, pero lo dice de todas maneras.

—Él no recuerda, Hinami.

Las palabras de Touka no pretenden herirla, más bien desea abrir sus ojos. Porque la realidad es cruel y el mundo también e Hinami aún es una niña ante los ojos de Touka, aún siente el derecho de protegerla, de evitar que caiga desde lo alto y se enfrente a la realidad, a una gran decepción: Kaneki se fue. Y de algún modo aquel teatro y las decisiones que Hinami ha tomado durante los años le parecen una terrible tontería. Nada cambiaría las circunsanticas en las que se encontraban, sin importar cuanto se esforzara. Así que Touka no se preocupa en recordárselo.

—No sabe quien eres —dice, y los nudillos de Hinami se tiensan como las cuerdas de un arpa rota—. No importa cuanto intentes acercarte a él, Kaneki no sabrá que eres tú.

—Eso no lo sabes —dice Hinami, su voz tan rota como el aire que las rodea y Touka sabe que no cree lo que dice, sabe que Hinami es conciente de su tontería pero como una niña infantil se aferra a ella, terca—. No lo sabes.

—Hinami...

Hinami alza la mirada, sus ojos cristalinos repletos de lágrimas.

—Kaneki sonreía —su voz interrumpe sus palabras y luce desesperada—. Siempre me sonreía. Cada vez que Tsukiyama me llevaba a visitarlo, el instante en el que atravesábamos esa puerta y sus ojos se posaban en mi... él sonreía, incluso si se hallaba en medio de una discusión... Kaneki me sonreía, "me hace feliz que estés aquí", decía. Cuando yo lloraba él me abrazaba, y te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que lo he oído llorar a escondidas detrás de una puerta medio abierta, entonces yo entraba en la habitación y lo abrazaba también, tomándolo desprevenido. Él... él no decía nada... porque me necesitaba, porque... —la voz de Hinami pierde control, temblando, y ya ni siquiera es consciente de lo que dice—... porque él era mi hermano. Él... él no p-puede olvidarse de todo eso... ¿v-verdad?

Touka no lo nota, pero siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas también.

—H-Hinami...

La niña limpia sus lágrimas velozmente, avergonzada, y todo rastro de vulnerabilidad es arrancado de sus ojos como por parte de mágia.

—I-Incluso si no me reconoce —dice, sobando su nariz—. Incluso si no sabe quien soy... él me necesita. No voy a abandonarlo.

El silencio renace entre ambas y Touka sabe que no logrará cambiar su opinión, que no importa cuantos libros le ofrezca y cuantos pájaros prometa comprarle si regresa, Hinami no va a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. No porque sea testaruda o su orgullo le impida regresar, sino porque Kaneki es el motivo de su obstinación y Touka conoce ese sentimiento a la perfección. ¿Quién es ella para juzgar sus decisiones? Dijo que lo esperaría, la soledad la abruma ante la esperanza de un futuro regreso y aún así Touka no ha dejado de esperar, no ha dejado de preparar cafés con su mirada perdida en medio de las ventanas nubulosas de su cafetería esperando una silueta que ya ni recuerda del todo. Ambas esperan, ambas lo buscan a su manera. Touka con cafés, Hinami arriesgando su vida. Caminos diferentes, un mismo objetivo.

Touka suspira, su rostro más demacrado de lo que puede recordar.

—Entonces ya no hay nada más de que hablar, Hinami —dice, porque incluso si ambas comparten un mismo deseo, también han escogido distintos caminos. Hinami es un ave inalcanzable para Touka.

Hinami niega con la cabeza, impaciente, y se acerca para tomar sus manos con el rostro afligido.

—No, no... sí que debemos hablar —insiste—. N-No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo, yo... no quiero que creas que los he abandonado. Pienso en ustedes todos los días y me aseguro de que nadie reciba información sobre lo que sucede en la cafetería, incluso Ayato me ha dado una mano con ello.

¿Ayato?

Hinami continuó, y las manos de Touka devolvieron su agarre con firmeza, los dedos de Hinami fríos contra su pálida piel.

—Yo... —los ojos de Hinami vagan desesperados a su alrededor, como si intentara hallar las palabras que su mente no le permite retener, ojos llorosos y ceño fruncido, manos temblorosas y corazón de pajarito. Touka aparta el flequillo que cae rebelde sobre su frente con cariño, intentando por todos los medios no largarse a llorar como un bebé—. E-Estoy dando lo mejor de mi... estoy entrenando todos los días, se que-

—Hinami —Touka la obliga a mirarla, acuna ambas de sus mejillas entre sus manos y sabe que aquello es doloroso para Hinami, que tal vez es el único gesto amoroso que ha recibido desde que se marchó y sus labios tiemblan estrepitosamente—. No estoy enfadada contigo, estoy enfadada _conmigo_. Tendría que haber cuidado mejor de ti, tendría que...

De un impulso—aquellos propios de una niña guiada por sus inocentes emociones—Hinami se acerca lo suficiente para abrazarla, y lo hace como una niña, y Touka se odia aún más. Lo hace como una niña porque sus brazos rodean su cintura con fuerza, su espalda se arquea y su mejilla cae rendida sobre su corazón, allí donde puede oír sus latidos e Hinami cierra los ojos porque solía hacer eso junto a su madre todo el tiempo. No es un abrazo igual, ni siquiera están a la misma altura, y durante unos instantes Hinami es más bajita de lo que Touka pensaba. La abraza como una niña, y Touka vuelve a sentirse tan adolescente como lo fue antiguamente, y sus brazos la rodean y sus manos acarician su cabello y siente que es lo único bueno que puede hacer por ella ahora.

Lo único.

—No digas eso —tartamudea Hinami, su voz extraviada contra su pecho—. T-Tú eres la mejor hermana mayor que he podido pedir, la única persona con quien he querido estar luego de perder a todos...

Touka resopla, sarcástica, pero sus brazos no la sueltan. Y muy en su interior no puede evitar preguntarse si Ayato se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca para oír sus cursilerías, no puede evitar preguntarse—si realmente está allí oyendo todo, y probablemente así sea—si su corazón de concreto siente algo al presenciar semejante escena desde las sombras. Ayato e Hinami crearon un lazo que para Touka no pasó desapercibido, así que en silencio—y muy en secreto—, durante su abrazo a Hinami, también lo estaba abrazando a él.

Y esperaba que él pudiera sentirlo también.

—¿Yo, mejor hermana mayor? —Touka vuelve a resoplar, casi riendo—. Si Kaneki supiera que estás dentro de Aogiri y que yo te he dejado marchar así como así, me mataría.

Para sorpresa de Touka, Hinami suelta una risa. Una risa cargada de diversión y de nostalgia ante la imagen que su mente infantil recrea en su interior, su hermanito mayor y Touka discutiendo como solían hacerlo, ambos exponiendo sus posturas y Kaneki insistiendo en lo irresponsable que había sido al dejarla marchar así, que Hinami es pequeña y no puede cuidarse sola, y seguramente Touka terminaría golpeándolo al final, e Hinami sonreiría detrás de una taza de café observando a las dos personas más importantes para ella intentando protegerla, el amor fluyendo de sus bocas y posándose sobre Hinami como una pequeña mariposa.

—Él solo quiere protegernos —dice Hinami, casi sonriendo, es un halago.

Es casi un impulso jaloneando de la punta de su lengua, y Touka no logra controlarlo.

—Estúpido Kaneki —masculla, y en un instante la tristeza desaparece del oscuro callejón. La nostalgia las envuelve y Touka suspira recordando su más reciente visita. Cree que Hinami debe estar al tanto de ello también—: Sabes, vino a la cafetería la semana pasada.

Hinami jadea, sorprendida, y se aparta de los brazos de Touka rompiendo el abrazo al instante. Touka nota el brillo en su mirada, toda una constelación de estrellas recobrando su brillo ante la mención de su nombre, luciendo como una niña a quien acaban de comprarle un magnífico regalo de cumpleaños. Los labios de Touka se curvan en una diminuta sonrisa.

—¿D-De verdad? —pregunta, ilusionada, y Touka asiente mientras acomoda su cabello. Le hace falta un nuevo corte—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Hablaste con él?

Touka puede oír el acelerado latido de su corazón intercambiándose con el de Hinami, un llamado que espera Kaneki pueda oír desde la distancia.

—Se lo ve feliz —dice, y espera que así sea realmente—. Y luce gracioso vestido como paloma. Pidió un café, lloró cuando lo probó.

Los ojos de Hinami vagan a su alrededor en completo silencio, pensando, pensando, pensando. Entones sonríe, sus ojos regresan a Touka y sonríen ampliamente, emocionados, esperanzados.

Su esperanza le da fuerzas.

—Tengo fe en él, Hinami —susurra, sabia como la adulta que nunca creyó ser. Hinami la oye atenta, aprendiendo de la sabiduría de su hermana mayor—. Se que volverá. Si algún día recupera sus recuerdos... RE será su hogar, y me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a sentirse solo otra vez.

Las pupilas de Hinami se dilatan y las lágrimas brillan como luciérnagas en su mirada, pero sonríe. A pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor y del horrible y espantoso lugar en el que su hermanita vive cada día—un lugar que Touka desprecia, un lugar que le ha arrebatado más personas de las que desearía—, Hinami sonríe.

—Yo también volveré —dice, y el corazón de Touka vuelve a latir—. Y cuando lo haga, no será con las manos vacías. Lo traeré de regreso, Touka. Lo prometo.

No, no, no.

No lo prometas, por favor.

No lo hagas.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. La promesa fue hecha y Touka teme que no pueda cumplirla, porque cada promesa en su vida siempre fue quebrada por las espadas del destino.

 _(—Ayato, siempre debes cuidar de tu hermana mayor, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—¡Lo prometo, papá!)._

 _(—Ayato, papá... no me dejen sola._

 _—No lo haré)._

Lo traeré de regreso.

Touka desea responder pero la gruesa voz de su hermano la obliga a dar un respingo del susto.

—Hinami —sisea, la mitad de su cuerpo inclinada por detrás de la pared próxima hacia la calle—. Tenemos que irnos.

Hinami le asiente en silencio, y ambas saben que es hora de decir adiós. Touka le sonríe cálidamente, triste, pero segura. Vuelve a acariciar su cabello y acomoda los botones desabrochados de su capa con rapidez, logrando soltar en Hinami una pequeña risita.

—¿Están todos bien? —pregunta ella una vez más, insegura, preocupada.

Touka asiente con desdén.

—Todos estamos bien. Yomo ayudándome, Uta con sus tatuajes... y tu salvando el mundo.

—He oído que Tsukiyama no lo está pasando muy bien...

—Lo que sea que esté afrontando ese idiota, créeme, en menos de un año volverá a ser el mismo de siempre. Lo conozco bien —resopla, irritada, sin embargo realmente desea que vuelva a ser el de siempre.

Desea que todo—y todos—vuelvan a ser como antes.

Pero sabe que eso no sucederá.

La última advertencia de Ayato es más que suficiente para que ambas sepan que, ahora sí, ya es tiempo de decir adiós. Con las manos unidas ambas se alejan del callejón y se detienen justo frente a la vereda de la calle, Ayato recargado contra la pared más cercana fingiendo acomodar las mangas de su abrigo oscuro, pero Touka sabe que sus ojos viajan hacia ellas de reojo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan imbécil? Touka desea reír. Es patético.

—Bueno —dice Hinami, lista para marchar—. Te... veré pronto, creo.

Touka asiente, sonriendo.

—No te preocupes. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero Yomo y yo siempre estamos pendientes de todo. Así que pórtate bien, o lo sabré.

Hinami sonríe y sus manos se apartan, sus dedos deslizándose de los suyos con lentitud y Touka ruega para que no sea la última vez. Con un suspiro Hinami se dirige hacia Ayato.

—Iré a ver si Naki está esperándonos —susurra en voz baja, y por un instante la mirada de Ayato luce horrorizada, pero de su boca no sale palabra alguna.

Hinami lo deja allí plantado junto a la pared y comienza a transitar las calles de una ciudad que se sumerge en el crepúsculo, el sol ocultándose detrás de los edificios mientras una oscuridad anaranjada cubre los pavimentos de las calles, y los rayos del sol se posan sobre Ayato, haciéndolo lucir como una estatua de oro. Y entonces Touka nota que ambos están solos a simples centímetros de distancia, que Hinami los abandonó y esta es probablemente la primera vez que ambos comparten un espacio tan escaso después de largos años. A Touka se le hace imposible apartar sus ojos de él, mientras que su hermano se esfuerza en mantener los suyos en el suelo, o en los árboles, o en cualquier otra cosa excepto en su estúpida hermana.

Pero sus constantes miradas lo ponen de los nervios, joder.

Con las manos en los bolsillos la mira, pose arrogante y ojos filosos. A Touka aún le sigue pareciendo un niño.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —sisea, malhumorado—. ¿A caso esperas un abrazo también?

En otra ocasión Touka habría apretado los puños, deseosa de golpearle su estúpido rostro altanero. Su corazón habría sangrado y al llegar a casa su cama habría sido testigo de sus lágrimas. Pero no esta vez.

Esta vez los ojos de Touka son amables, tal vez demasiado, y es la primera vez que alguien observa de esa manera a Ayato después de la llegada de Hinami. Aquello lo confunde, distorsiona sus sentidos, su corazón.

—No necesito de tus abrazos —responde su hermana, cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas con curiosidad, observando a su alrededor con disimulo. Ayato nota algo extraño en su comportamiento, y no precisamente por el insulto, algo tan propio de la familia Kirishima—. Ya has hecho demasiado últimamente, conejo negro.

Ayato aprieta los dientes con ímpetu y Touka reprime una risa al notar—jura, jura que lo vio—un leve sonrojo en sus varoniles mejillas de niño grande. Su posición arrogante y chula cambia, se aparta de la pared con rapidez y comienza a caminar disimuladamente sobre el mismo lugar como si estuviera esperando un taxi.

—¿Y a ti como debería llamarte, huh? —responde él luego de unos segundos, al parecer no había podido quitarse la espinilla de su trasero—. ¿Rapunsel? Encerrada en una estúpida torre esperando por tu estúpido príncipe. Eres una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

Sus palabras sueltan veneno que para Touka saben a miel. Sonríe, encarando las cejas con diversión.

—Vaya, al fin suenas como un hermano celoso.

Ayato resopla, y por el tono oscuro de su mirada Touka sabe que vendrá un gran misil hacia ella. Lo sabe, lo sabe, y nunca parece estar preparada para ello.

—No te confundas —replica él, arrogante—. De verdad espero que nunca regrese, imaginarte sentada frente a una ventana observando la calle todo el día ha sido uno de mis más grandes pasatiempos últimamente. Eres patética, tu y tu estúpida cabeza repleta de mierda, ¿cuando aprenderás que-

—Tú también puedes regresar.

Las palabras exageradamente amables de su hermana impiden que Ayato pueda terminar su absurdo discurso infantil. Touka no está del todo segura si cometió un error o no, si Ayato va a golpearla por ello o se reirá en su cara como siempre suele hacer, pero el silencio cada vez es más desgarrador y Touka nota los ojos de Ayato fijos sobre su hermana, sus labios levemente separados y su cuerpo tan paralizado como el viento, las hojas de los árboles acompañándolos a ambos en una incomodidad que para Touka no se siente incómoda en lo absoluto, que es el único silencio verdadero que cree haber compartido con él y Ayato es ágil con las respuestas, su mente es joven y su lengua muy afilada, sin embargo no responde nada.

Está inmóvil.

Y Touka continúa porque sabe, sabe, _sabe_ que no tendrá una oportunidad como esta de nuevo.

—Cuando te sientas solo —y ya no es como hablar con Hinami. Su voz se rompe y ya no se siente fuerte, no siente que es la hermana mayor cuidando de su niña(o) porque Ayato luce como un gigante, un gigante propenso a aplastarla con su enorme pie en cualquier instante y Touka se siente pequeña. Demasiado—, cuando creas que no tienes a nadie en quien confiar, cuando _recuerdes_ que aún tienes una hermana ahí afuera... regresa. Estaré esperando por ti también.

Lo esperará con cafés, conejos de chocolate y conejos de verdad. Lo esperará con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas que lo avergonzarán y mil consejos maternales en la punta de su lengua. Lo esperará con puños para golpearlo un poco y con una cámara de fotos para crear mil recuerdos entre ambos. Confía en que Kaneki volverá, espera que Hinami también haga lo mismo pero no está segura de que su hermano menor tenga el más mínimo interés en pisar la cafetería RE incluso para tomar un café de vez en cuando.

Pero espera que las lágrimas en sus ojos sean suficientes para conmoverlo.

Los labios de Ayato se despegan para hablar, sabe que dirá algo pero un silbido a lo lejos le obliga a sobresaltarse en su lugar, ambos demasiado sumergidos en una conversación vacía. Es Hinami, desde la distancia cruzando la otra calle alza la mano delicadamente, llamándolo, probablemente todo está listo para irse. Ayato mira a Hinami, mueve un pie para avanzar, pero se detiene. Sus pies se detienen y su cuerpo también y el corazón de Touka cuelga sobre un hilo, esperando, esperando, esperando.

Es lo único que sabe hacer.

Ayato se voltea, inseguro, su ceño permanece fruncido y sus ojos confundidos, parpadea un par de veces, vacilando.

—S-Simplemente no seas estúpida y mantente lejos de los problemas —dice, y sus mejillas se enrojecen—. No quiero palomas husmeando en mi trasero por tomar tu lugar.

Aquella es su frase de despedida. Se voltea casi de inmediato, avergonzado, y Touka desea reír por lo acelerado de su caminar, huyendo de su hermana mayor luego de haberle prácticamente confesado—y de buena manera—que ha estado protegiéndola durante todo este tiempo bajo la identidad del conejo negro. Sabe que esa es su manera de decir que la aprecia, que aún no se ha convertido en una desconocida y sigue—de alguna extraña manera—siendo su hermana.

Touka los observa a ambos marcharse y cuando éstos desaparecen por completo suspira, cerrando los ojos, la brisa agitando su cabello suavemente.

Tiene fe en él(llos).

 _(Kaneki, Hinami, Ayato)._

Y la fe es lo último que muere.

* * *

AAAAAAAAH, esto es lo más largo que escribí de **Tokyo Ghoul** hasta ahora *llora* no me pude contener, lo siento.

Vale, ¿por donde empiezo? Últimamente me he sentido muy preocupada/interesada por el personaje de Hinami, especialmente en la manera en que entró en Aogiri. Tenía mis teorías, claro, pero no estaban del todo confirmadas. Yo insistía (y sigo insistiendo) en que se unió por voluntad propia, que aceptó la tarjeta que Eto le dio y se unió a la organización después de todo lo que le sucedió a Kaneki, de alguna manera confiando en que junto a Aogiri tendría más cercanía a la CCG, en este caso, a Haise.

Entonces empecé a escribir esto, posible momento perdido de una no-tan-posible reunión entre Touka e Hinami, porque ver a Touka tan tranquila sabiendo que Hinami está en Aogiri siempre se me hizo muy raro (especialmente Yomo, siempre tan bueno y protector con la niña) y supe que Touka nunca se quedaría de brazos cruzados si supiera que Aogiri la tiene capturada, la única manera de demostrar serenidad ante esa situación era ante la posibilidad de que hubiera sido por decisión propia que Hinami quisiera unirse a Aogiri. Entonces aja, escribí esto pero me sentía insegura porque tenía miedo que Hinami Kaneki salvara a Hinami inmediatamente después de recuperar sus recuerdos y se contara la verdad detrás de eso, pero se retrasó bastante la cosa y leí en el diario de Hinami que ella puso algo así como "que su meta era hacerse más fuerte para poder proteger a alguien que amaba", en este caso Kaneki, entonces se me hizo que era un poco obvio que ella quería ganar fuerzas para poder ayudar a su hermano, y esa fuerza solo se la podía dar Aogiri.

Y SI, LO SIENTO, PERO NO PUDE EVITAR METER A AYATO BEBÉ. Lo amo con todo mi maldito corazón, y tuve que hacer mención al hecho de que Ayato tomó la identidad del conejo negro para hacerse pasar por Touka y que la CCG lo persiguiera a él en lugar de ella *dibuja corazones* eso es hermandad, a la mierda Ed y Al Elric, **LOS KIRISHIMA BROTHERS SI SE AMAN DE VERDAD**. Ni idea si Touka estaba al tanto de eso o si lo mencionó en el manga, así que tal vez quede un poco OOC pero me da igual.

Sorry por una nota de autor tan larga *cries* pero los feels... **ustedes entienden.**

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
